This invention relates generally to apparatus for holding a heater element and more particularly this invention relates to apparatus for releasably and solely supporting a heater element by a contact end of said element without danger of thermal hazard or contamination.
In electrographic copiers, one technique for fixing a toner image to a copy sheet is by passing the copy sheet through the nip of a pair of rollers at least one of which is heated by a heater element (e.g. a quartz lamp) positioned within the roller. In installing and removing a heater element for replacement and servicing, a thermal hazard exist for the service person since the heater element may be hot. While the heater element is still hot, it may only be handled through the use of heat-resistant gloves or a special removal tool. Handling of the element by its glass envelope can cause breakage or contamination to the surface. Contamination (e.g. fingerprint) causes a hot spot which reduces lamp life. Thus, in order to prevent thermal hazard and contamination, it has been found necessary to allow the heater element to cool to a safe temperature and to avoid touching the glass envelope.
It is thus desirable to provide a holder for a heater element which permits removal of the heater element without waiting for it to cool down to a temperature where it may be handled without thermal hazard. It is also desirable to provide a holder for the heater element which permits easy removal of the heater element by a service person without danger of either thermal hazard or contamination and which may be manipulated with one hand for ease of servicing.